1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ironing table covers, particularly to a one-size adjustable covers to be adapted to different sizes of boards by pressure sensitive tapes and by a pull string to permit the cover to be easily adjusted and tucked-in to the size of the ironing board.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been in the market for a long time numerous makes and manufacturers of ironing boards who produce different sizes of products, and that offer them with or without a cover as well as manufacturers of covers, who market them in specific sizes according to different types and manufacturers. It is very frecuent that a housewife wishing to replace her ironing table cover does not have in mind the size of the particular cover for the board at home, resulting in frecuent errors because of the acquired article is bigger or smaller than the one needed. It is to be noted that presently there are many varieties of materials, with or without heat insulation, with or without padding, but there is not one available that can be fitted or adjusted to all the sizes of ironing tables presently available in the market.
One of the most important objectives of the present invention is to finish once and for all with the problem of making mistakes in purchasing the appropiate size of ironing table covers, by offering a "one size fits all" standard cover.
Another objective of the present invention is to facilitate stocking of different sizes of ironing table covers to the warehouses and retailers, by keeping only one size of ironing table covers in stock.
Still another objective of the present invention is to allow the warehouses and retailers to diminish their stock of ironing board covers by keeping only one size in stock which results in a considerable economy.